Never Gonna Be Alone
by Kusabana
Summary: The is the Sequal to The Blessed One. This Follows Jacob and Natalie through Eclipse. Many new things awaite the new couples what kind of battels will the two face to stay together and how will Bella, Edward and his family play into it. OCXJacob
1. A New Begging

A/N: Here it is the First Chapter of the second part of Natalie and Jacobs's Story I hope you like it I'm getting close to finals time so I do not know how much time I will have for writing so please be patient with me. Love you all always enjoy!

The days came and went like clockwork the boys spending most of their time tracking the vampire bitch. I spent my days going to school most of the time without the others except Seth with him being the youngest Sam only had him patrolling during the day on the weekends. My afternoons were either spent at the house, at the beach or at the studio. We were getting ready for our last performance before the summer. The time I spent in Seattle for the show was the time of my life but also gave me a glimpse of reality I would not be able to peruse a career in dance if I where to stay here on the reservation I would have to live in a big city again but I was okay with living here I would just find another career. Life was good with the exception of Bella.

Even though she was back with her blood sucker she still was trying to pursue something with Jacob and I was really getting tired of it. I had enough so with Jacobs latest response to the childish notes she had her father pass on to Billy then to Jacob and reverse I was behind the wheel of my car heading into forks. I pulled into the muddy drive way and got out of the car. Ran a hand through my newly cut hair I had my layers redone and it cut back to its proper place at my shoulders. I crossed my arms as I waited for someone to answer the door. A few seconds after I knocked there stood Bella at the door. I saw a glimmer of hatred and fear in her eyes.

"Don't worry I'm not going to eat you I promised Jacob." I sighed and held up my hand a small piece of paper between my well manicured fingers.

"This is his _last_ response to your childish attempts to get him to talk to you. I want to reinerterate that Jacob is mine more so now than before." I said looking at the girl that stood in front of me

"Jacob doesn't belong to anyone and what do you mean more now than before" She said as she snatched the piece of paper from my fingers.

"It's like I said before in the end Bella Jacob will always come back to me it's a wolf thing. And thanks to your little betrayal it got the ball rolling again and locked everything in place so I guess I do have that to thank you for that." I smirked

"Jacob is my friend" Bella growled

"I know and that's why I have been trying to play nice because I want him to be happy but you sending these stupid little notes are not making him happy. Both he and Sam feel betrayed by you and mess with Jacob is one thing but fuck with my family my real family and that's whole nother fight sweet heart." I said my smirk disappearing.

"You don't scare me" Bella said

I couldn't help but laugh "you keep telling yourself that sweet heart, oh and don't try to threaten me with your leeches because we are the ones who allow them to live here and we out number them so don't go try anything stupid" I said before turning around to go back to my car.

"You're a real bitch you know that" Bella called

I turned my head smirking with my yellow eyes "I know and I can get worse so seriously Bella drop the pitiful damsel act its old"

I opened my door to my car and got in leaving Bella fuming on her from porch and headed back to the rez. When I walked back into the house I was greeted by the boys in the kitchen Jacob looked at me and gave me that same look that Sam gave Emily that light lite up in his eyes that only shone for me. He stood up walking over to me warping a arm around my waist and gave me a kiss. He led me back over to the seat where he had be eating and pulled me on to his lap.

"So where have you been" Paul asked

"Delivering a message for Jacob" I said stealing a bite of his sandwich.

"Natalie" Sam said giving me that look

"What I said everything Jacob wanted me to say and I was nice until she snapped" I said looking at him

"Why do I find that hard to believe" Sam sighed

"I was perfectly nice and said what Jacob wanted me to say then she got all uppity and once again tried to pull the power struggle on who was going to get Jacob which she can kick and scream all she wants now but she won't be able to take Jacob away from me. She has her blood sucker and she was the one who turned her back on us not the other way around" I replied

Jacob kissed my shoulder "Its okay Sam I asked her to go I knew the possibilities." Jacob said

"So did you hear back from your councilor today Natalie?" Emily asked

I nodded some and chewed on my bottom lip some looking at everyone around me. I had talked to my guidance councilor at school about possibly finishing school this year and he had signed me up for all these different test to see if I tested out of classes and so on and I was suppose to get the results back today.

"…and what he say Natalie" Sam asked looking at me in fact all eyes were on me.

"He said if I will not me graduating this year…" I paused for a moment studding everyone and let my lips tilt up in a smirk "if I don't pass the classes I'm in now"

Loud shouts of excitement erupted from everyone and before I knew anything different Jacob was up swinging me around the kitchen. I had tested out of all the classes I needed to graduate and just had to finish up the one I was in so I would be graduating in a few short weeks. I laughed as I was tossed around the room the bear hug or should I say wolf hug after wolf hug.

"He even said I could go to prom this weekend too if I wanted but I told him that was okay I mean I wouldn't have time to find a dress or anything" I said with a smile hopeing to hide the disappointment I felt I knew there was no way Sam would let Jacob off for the night and Sam didn't like us straying too far from the rez now that the Cullens where back.

The room got quite and all eyes were on me again "Well I have homework I got to get done"

I gave both Jacob and Sam a kiss on the cheek "You guys stay safe out there" I said as I headed into my room and shut the door behind me. I went over to be bed and feel back on it letting out a sigh a small smile crept upon my lips again as I began to imagine what it might be like if I could of gone to prom all dressed up with my hair and makeup done and Jacob in a suite and music and dancing. It defiantly would have been like a fairytale dream.

It wasn't until later that night as I sat on my bed doing some math problems when Emily poked her head in my door.

"Can I come in?" She asked

"Yeah of course" I said looking up

"What are you doing?" Emily asked

"Geometry homework" I said

"Natalie be honest with me do you want to go to prom?" Emily asked

I sat there and bit my bottom look and looked at her up through my eye lashes "Yeah I do but I want to go with Jacob and I really don't think Sam would give him the night off and it will be really hard to find a really good dress before then I'm sure most of the dresses have already been picked"

"You let me work on Sam but me and you will go to Port Angeles after school on Wednesday and look for a dress. Every girl should get to attend her prom." Emily said

I smiled and reached over and gave her a hug. Emily really was the best she was like a combination of a mother and a older sister. She was a mother when she had to be but the rest of the time she was like a older sister I never had.

Emily hugged me back "I'll let you get back to your homework." She stood up and walked back to me door and then stopped.

"Sam and I are really proud of you Natalie for working so hard in school and graduating this year." Emily smiled

"Do you think my parents would be proud?" I asked

"I'm sure they are I'm positive they would have been ecstatic about it. It's a difficult thing to do and you're doing it." Emily smiled

I smiled back as she shut the door behind her.


	2. Proposal

I spent most of this week getting ready for Prom. Emily had convinced Sam to let Jacob off for the night. Emily and I had gone to Port Angeles and got a dress for me to wear. I had gone to the Hair and Nail Salon today to have my nails done and my hair styled. I held my dress against myself as Emily laced up the back of my dress the top half was a corset top with some beading on it the bottom part was full but the fabric was very loose and moved with every move she made like it was just several layers of chiffon. My hair was done up in an elegant but messy curly bun. My make up was soft and elegant as well.

Emily stepped back and I turned around and looked at her. She smiled at me love sparkling in her eyes.

"You looked beautiful" Emily said

"Do you think Jacob will think so" I asked

"I know he will" Emily replies with a smiled

I went over to my mirror and began to put in some earrings and a necklace.

"I'm going to go see if he is here yet" Emily said before leaving my room.

I stood there and looked at myself in the mirror I looked like a princess or something. I turned my head when I hear Emily's voice calling me. I took one last look in the mirror and took a deep breath and walked to my door and opened it. I could hear all the guys voices in the living room making fun of his suit with the exception of Sam. I walked to the door way and cleared my throat and everything got all quite. I blushed when I saw everyone's jaws drop to the floor and their eyes nearly pop out of their heads.

"Dude she looks like a chick" Paul said

"That's because I am numb skull and don't get the wrong idea I can fight you dress or no dress." I said with a slight growl

I looked up as Jacob walked up to me with nothing but love in his eyes as his warm smile tugged at his lips. My heels added a little height to me but not much leavening me still quite a deal shorter than Jacob. We just stood there staring into each other's eyes not paying any attention to anyone around us. We where broke out of our reverie when Emily cleared her throat. We looked at her and she held up a camera in her hands.

"Awww do we have to Emily?" I asked

"If you want to do prom then you have to have both the good and the bad that includes the pictures" Emily said with a smiled

Jacob pulled me close wrapping his arm around my waist "Just smile and it will be over in a second"

Emily smiled and with a click and a flash the picture was taken. I went to leave but was stopped by Emily "Not so fast now one with Sam" Emily said

"Oh yes because every girl needs a picture of a six foot ten half naked man standing next to her in her prom dress." I rolled my eyes.

"Hey I could always have Jacob go on patrol tonight" Sam said

I glared at him "Fine"

I took the picture with Sam and then we were released to our freedom. Jacob drove my car to the Olympic Lodge in Port Angeles. Jacob seemed nervous the whole ride over it was weird Jacob never got nervous. When he arrived her got out of the car and came around opening my door I wrapped my arms around his as we walked into the building to the area that our prom was being held. Some people stopped and looked at us when we came in. Jacob and I got a few looks when we were out together I looked like your average 17 year old but Jacob looked like he should be in college. I looked up at Jacob and he just smiled down at me pulling me out to the dance floor. After a few dances I sat down at a table and Jacob went to go get us some drinks. Everything was sinking in; in a month I was really going to graduate it was almost a bitter sweet moment. When he came back he had bottles of water.

"Here it's the best I could do someone has spiked the punch" Jacob said

I raised an eyebrow and Jacob put a finger to his noise and I nodded in understanding. We sat there for a little bit watching the other students I rested my head on his shoulder and smiled. We sat there until the song never gonna be alone began to play and Jacob pulled me up and took me to the dance floor and held me close as the song played. As we danced I laid my head down on his chest and listened to the soft thumping of her heart. As the song began to slow down Jacob leaned down bringing her lips to my ear. "Come on I have a surprise" Jacob whispered.

We left the room they were holding prom at and Jacob stopped.

"Okay close your eyes" Jacob said looking at me.

I raised an eyebrow he was up to something and I want sure I wanted to know what.

"Come on just do it I promise you won't get hurt" Jacob said

I took in a deep breath and closed my eyes. I let Jacob lead me we walked for a little bit then I hear him open and door and guided me in and shut the door behind me I opened my eyes when he told me to. When I opened my eyes there was Jacob down on one knee. My heart began to race as I stared down at him.

"Natalie you came into my life when I didn't realize I needed you most. We helped each other through dark times. I was stubborn and pig headed but you still stood there and waited for me through the pain and the hurt. I love you more than anything in this world and I want to spend the rest of this life with you. I wanted to do this right and I wish I had more money to make this more romantic and get you a nicer ring…." Jacob said as he pulled a small black box from his jacket pocket and opened it revealing a simple small diamond ring "But this ring was my mothers and there is just as much love in this ring that I have for you and I would be the happiest person on earth if you would marry me."

My shaky hands had gone from my side to my mouth during his speech I was pushing back tears I wanted to say yes but I couldn't form the words. I could see the lack of vocalization from me was making Jacob nervous.

"We don't have to get married right away we can wait I just wanted to put something to our love so everyone could see" Jacob began.

I smiled and placed a hand on his cheek.

"shhh there is no other answer to that question other than yes Jacob." I smiled and held out my left hand to let him place the ring on my finger.

Jacob smiled and placed the ring on my finger and stood up kissing me. I placed my hands on both sides of his face kissing him back. The kiss began to deepen leading us down the road Sam had forbidin us from going. It was later in the night as we laid in the bed of the hotel room my hairy messy and my dress going in every which way and my shoes on the floor. Our breathing labored as Jacob's head rested on my chest.

"Bella isn't going to be happy about this" I said softly

"If she is expecting me to accept her blood sucker as the one she loves then she has to accept you" Jacob replied.

I shot up and put a hand to my head "oww not so loud" I growled

Jacob looked at me strangely.

"The red heads back Sam wants us back immediately" I relay the message the same had just screamed into my head.

A/n: Okay there it is the next chapter. It took me a while due to finals and I am once again sick. This time with strep throat and my antibiotics make me sleepy so I've been sleeping a lot. I hope to have another one up before for I got back to school but I cannot promise anything but I know you guys are so patient with me and I love you all to death. Tell me what you think about Jacob Proposing to Natalie.


	3. The Chase

Jacob and I ran through the forest. We had left my car back at the hotel and I had dropped my shoes somewhere around it. Jacob had phased once we hit the forest I really hope his suite hadn't been expensive because there was nothing but shreds of it left. It didn't take us long to catch up with the others before I realized it I was snatched out of the arm and two large arms snaked around me in a crushing grip my arms pinned to my side. I struggled in the grip while I hear loud angry demands to let me go mixed in with the snarling.

The more I fought the tighter the grip got "Let me go! If you don't you are going to have two very angry wolves ripping you apart" I growled

"Fat chance little lady" the voice boomed behind me.

"You are breaking the treaty by…." I began as I struggled some more and before I could finished there was a loud crack and a shooting paint shot through me.

"Emmett put her down right now" I heard a rushed demand from another male.

I felt the arms release me as I fell to the ground. I looked to my side as I laid on the ground wincing in pain with every breath tears stunning my eyes. There kneeling beside me was a blond haired pale man he held his hands up in defense.

"Are you part of their pack?" He asked

I nodded "the black one is my cousin, and the red one is my fiancée" I spoke softly

"Can you tell them I'm not going to hurt you, I am a doctor" His voice was soft and gentle

"You aren't laying a hand on me unless my cousin or fiancée is with me." I said glaring at him.

I looked over at the others all of them baring their fangs and their hair standing on end. Sam and Jacob looked like they had murder in their eyes.

The blond looked in the same direction I was and nodded. Sam had his jean shorts tied to his back leg as the others stood their ground keeping an eye on the others. Sam let out a warning growl to the blond and brought his cold wet noise to my forehead. I placed a hand on his muzzle. I winced and cried out in pain as the blond poked and pushed on my rib cage.

"It seems you've broken four ribs two on each side." He said

"I didn't break anything your thug did" I growled

"You're going to need x-rays to be sure none of them are splintered and need your ribs bound to make sure the heal properly. If you want I can go in with you so no questions are asked" the blond said looking at me.

I looked to Sam I went to take in a deep breath but hissed "He doesn't like the idea but at lest that way we won't have to think up so bogus story. He said your lee…family has to leave before mine dose."

Carlisle nodded and looked to the other leeches signaling for them to leave.

Sam then looked over at the others all of them left but Jacob. He whimpered softly from his spot on our side if the boundary line.

"You have no cloths Jacob go back and get dressed I'll be home soon" I said softly

He hesitated and then went into the forest.

"So if that is Jacob then that must make you Natalie, I have heard a great deal about you from Bella" The blond said

"Oh I'm sure you have and I bet none of it's to flattering" I said sitting up with the help of the man.

He gave a slight chuckle "I am Carlisle and let me just say she speaks rather passionately when she speaks of you"

I knew he was trying to sugar coat the way Bella talked about me. It stood up and focused on my breathing as Sam disappeared to phase back.

"I know Bella doesn't like me. She doesn't like that I don't treat her like this fragile damsel in distress and I stand up to her, but honestly I've witnessed more horrors than she will ever have to deal with." I said

"Yes the death of your parents is truly a tragedy, I am sorry you had to lose them at such a young age" Carlisle said

"She told you about that?" I looked at him

He nodded "Though as you said it wasn't in a flattering way"

Sam came out of the woods and walked over to us. We began our track to the hospital it was hours before we got back home. I was exhausted and pumped with pain killers I don't even remember how we got home all I remember being picked up by Jacob and carried to my room. I assumed Emily made him leave when she changed me from my dress to one of my big button up flannel shirts that I used as a night gown. When I woke up later that day I was curled up against Jacob with his arm draped around me his hand resting on my hip.

I smiled some and moved some of his hair out of his face he had been letting it grow back out. I then looked at the ring on my finger and bit my lip to keep a squeal from escaping my lips. Then I winced some as I took in too deep a breath. Jacob cracked open and eye and looked at me he sat up and walked out of the room without a word. I laid there confused what had caused him to leave without a word. He then came back with a glass of water a pill bottle and a small plate of food. I sat up and then I noticed the gurgling that my stomach was doing.

"It's been going off since nine" Jacob said as he set the glass of water down on my side table and handed me the plate. I took the plate and smiled leave it to Emily to make sure she saved me some breakfast.

"Aren't you going to eat?" I asked

"I ate with the others this morning. We practically had to tie Seth to his chair from coming in here to check on you every two seconds." Jacob said as he opened the pill bottle.

"Sam is letting you off patrol today" I asked between a bite of food.

"no I'm taking over the midnight to seven patrol, He wanted one of us here in case you were to doped up to move around by yourself. You were a rag doll this morning when you two got home." Jacob said sitting down and handing me a pain killer.

"It's okay I don't need one" I said

"No but you will in about an hour and as long as you keep it in your system and don't take them with in the 6 hour window you will be comfortable without a twinge of pain and be able to sleep." Jacob said

"But I don't want to sleep the day away" I protested

"You won't say that when you won't be able to take one until you get home from school" Jacob said

"That is if I go to school" I replied

"What do you mean if you go to school?" Jacob looked at me stunned

"Do you really think Sam's going to let up out and about after what happened and with me all broken?" I asked

Jacob gave a shrug as I handed him my empty plate. I could feel my pain pill already starting to kick in. Jacob gave me a kiss on the forehead as he stood up. I curled up back under my blankets and yawned some but winced once my lungs became full and pushed on my ribs. This was going to be difficult to get use to.

A/N: I am so sorry guys this took so long but school got kind of crazy once again but I got good news my last day is next week then I have a week of and don't have much planned so maybe I can pop out a new chapter. Some more good news is I only have 3 more terms after this which is 30 weeks my last day will be june 5th! WOOT! I'm almost done with college!


	4. Visit

The following week was the hardest. If I wasn't at school I normally slept to escape any discomfort from my ribs after school. It was times like this when I really wished I healed quickly like the others.

School was over for the week and I was sitting on the couch listening to the TV as I did some math homework. Sam came in, along with Seth and Paul. As Paul passed me he messed up my hair, earning him a slap from me. Sam was handling Jacob's and my engagement pretty well. We didn't want to get married until Jacob had at least finished school.

Seth sat on the couch, down by my feet. The kid really was too cute; he looked up to Jacob like an idol and was always close by.

"You gotten your homework done, Seth?" I asked, scrawling some numbers down in my notebook.

"Yep. Tonight is my first night patrol," Seth grinned.

"Oooo, a big boy now, aren't we?" I joked.

"Yep. Sam said I could patrol with him and Paul," Seth said.

"Well, listen to Sam and don't pay any attention to Paul," I replied. Seth laughed.

Emily came into the room. "Oh! I thought Jacob would be with you guys. I just finished getting dinner for you."

"Nah, he's at his house," Seth said.

"I can go get him," I offered, closing my pencil and notebook into my textbook. I went and put on my boots and began my trek to Jacob's house, my hands tucked away in the kangaroo pocket of my hoodie.

When I got there I saw Bella's truck. I sighed and walked around to the shed in the back where Jacob kept his car. When I entered the shed I saw Jacob and Bella sitting in his car. I went over to Jacob's window and bent down and smiled at the two of them.

"Hey, guys. I'm surprised to see you here, Bella," I said. She glared at me.

"You should be resting, Nat," Jacob said, looking at me.

"I have been. Emily just wanted me to come down and get you for dinner. She cooked early today—it's Seth's first night watch," I replied.

"You should listen to Jacob, Natalie. If you're sick you should stay in bed," Bella said.

"Oh, no, Bella, I'm not sick. Thanks for your concern," I said with a fake smile. "My real ailment is due to your lovely bloodsuckers. I have four broken ribs. That thug of yours made the mistake of grabbing me while you were gone," I replied.

"When?" Bella asked, shocked.

"When we were chasing Victoria. Natalie and I were at prom when we found out she'd come back," Jacob told her. "Natalie ruined her dress, and that big one just grabbed her out of the air and wouldn't let her down. He's lucky I didn't tear him to shreds," he growled, clenching his fist.

"Jacob, calm down. I'm sure Emmett is sorry and I'm sure Carlisle has talked to him," Bella said, placing her hand on his thigh.

"Calm down? He had Natalie in a death grip. She isn't as durable as we are; it would be the same as squeezing you. He could have done more than just break her ribs. I would have killed him if he'd done worse—and killed anyone who tried to stop me," Jacob said.

"That's a little extreme, Jacob. You guys haven't been dating that long," Bella said.

"Remember the soul mate thing we talked about, Bella? Natalie is mine. It happened the night I took you home and the car was there," Jacob said. Bella looked dumbfounded.

"Well, I'll leave you guys to say goodbye. I'll see you back at Emily's, Jacob," I said. I gave him a kiss and left to walk back to Emily's house.

It was a great feeling seeing Bella so lost for words and finally realizing I had won. Jacob would never be hers again, at least not her toy. He would always be her friend, but his heart belonged to me now.

Bella looked from Nats to me in shock. Her expression changed from confused to angry. "You're joking, right, Jacob? I mean, you used to be so animated about me. How can it just change like that?"

"You have no right to be upset over it, Bella. You made your decision that night. You chose him over me, And it wasn't immediate, like you think—not for us," Jacob looked down at his lap as he thought about the anguish he'd put Natalie through. He got out of the car and looked at Bella as she slid across the seat and followed him out.

"Our imprint got hung up because of my feelings for you. It was always her since that day I saw her in class with her exotic blue eyes. That night, the night you made your choice, you ripped out my heart and severed the chain that connected me to you. When I ran home, there was Natalie. She was like an angel, standing in the moonlight. Right then, at that second, she was all that mattered. I didn't need anyone else but her," Jacob explained.

"Still, you should wait to get engaged. What if this imprint thing isn't forever? You never know—and don't try to blame me for it not happening like it should," Bella said defensively.

"God, listen to yourself, Bella. This is why Natalie doesn't like you! You make yourself out to be the victim every time, even when you're not. And this imprint thing _does_ last forever, so get used to it. I'm your friend and I always will be, but you have to learn to accept that that's all I'm going to be any more and that Natalie is always going to be there." Jacob wove his hands through his hair as his frustration grew.

"I do not make myself out to be the victim!" Bella objected.

"Whatever, Bella. I'm sure your vampire is passing at the borderline. You'd better run off to him. I need to go to dinner." Jacob walked out of the shed, leaving Bella to storm off to her truck.


	5. Break

Two weeks came and went. The boys were on constant patrol as the threat of vampires was still all to apparent. I had kept busy with school work. I was eight days away from graduating; my nerves were at an all-time high and I was getting anxious. Sam had used the offer of a whole day with Jacob to bribe me away from my work. I could see he was worried that the stress was getting to me. I had been feeling a little bit under the weather a lot recently with an upset stomach but we all figured it was really just the stress.

Jacob and I were currently walking along the beach. I smiled as the soft wind blew across my cheeks. The cool air felt nice.

"I'm glad to see you feeling better. For the past week, whenever I was at your place you were either asleep or looked like you were about to pass out." Jacob's voice snapped me out of my reverie.

"Yeah, well, finals are this week. I have high enough grades that if I freeze on one I should be fine, but I'd rather not get a low mark," I sighed wrapping my arms around one of his and resting my head against his bicep as we continued to walk.

"I know you'll do fine, Natalie. You've worked hard and it's paid off." Jacob smiled down at me.

I nodded and let out a contented sigh. When we got back to Jacob's house he got a call from Bella saying she needed him to come over. She had a leech problem; it seemed one had sneaked into her house. I came along even though it was to Bella's; I wasn't going to let one second go by today without Jacob.

When we pulled up, Bella and her vampire were there. I got out of my car and Jacob and I walked up to the two. After a short exchange of hellos and an explanation of what had happened, Bella and Jacob disappeared into her house, leaving me...outside with the mind reader?

I stuck my hands in my pockets and sighed.

"You seem to be breathing easier," Edward said, looking over at me.

"Yeah. God, the pain was making it hard to study," I said.

After a few minutes of silence Edward turned to me with a huff. "Since you seem to be going over math equations in your mind, can I ask you something?"

I smirked and gave a slight chuckle. "I don't like people in my head. The boys aren't even allowed in it unless I let them. What do you want to know?"

"Why do you and Bella hate each other so much?" Edward asked.

"I don't hate her. She just pisses me off. While you were gone she took my anchor. According to Jacob, when I came here Bella and I were a lot alike; only difference is, she lost a boyfriend whereas I lost my parents. She drove me crazy, thinking she knew everything when she didn't, and she kept leading Jacob on. The guy I love was her toy," I explained, looking over at him. When he didn't comment, I went on, "Bella is one of Jacob's closest friends—might as well be family to him—so I will never hate her. I won't keep him away from her; I just don't like how she plays with him. Jacob and the boys are all I have left and I'll fight until my very last breath to protect them," I finished.

Edward nodded with understanding. "Yes, we heard you lost your parents. I'm sorry for your loss. I lost mine as well, before I was changed."

I gave a quick chuckle. "I'm sorry, I'm sure that was hard for you, but I don't think it compares to my situation."

Edward cocked one of his eyebrows. "How so?"

I took a deep breath and began to explain to Edward what had happened, bringing forth the memories so he could see then through my eyes. He stood there silently. After I finished he took a deep breath, something I knew he was not truly in need of.

"You are right, my situation was not similar. I'm sorry; no one should have to go through that. You are a strong person for having lived through all that," Edward finally said.

I shook my head. "I'm only strong because of Jacob. Without him I'm nothing but a complete mess of broken pieces."

Edward stood there and studied me for a little bit, turning toward the door as Bella and Jacob came out. The three of them talked for a few minutes, discussing what would happen from there. It ended up that Bella would come to the rez while Edward hunted.

Jacob wrapped his arm around me as we walked back to my car.

That night I sat in front of the pile of wood for the fire later tonight. The boys were chatty as they set everything up. Jacob had gone to pick up Bella at the treaty line. Emily walked over and sat down on the log I was currently leaning against.

"Are you doing okay?" she asked with her usual concerned voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just tired and stressed due to school." I smiled a little, trying to reassure her.

"You sure that's it? It couldn't be anything else?"Emily asked in a hushed tone so the boys wouldn't overhear.

I knew what she was referring to: the same thing Sam had almost ripped Jacob apart for when he'd found us in my bed together. I shook my head. That couldn't be possible; Jacob and I had only slept with each other twice.

"I'm sure, Emily. Watch—after graduation everything will go back to normal. Promise." I smiled at her. She looked at me like she wasn't completely convinced but wasn't going to push the issue any more. She left me alone as I watched Paul start the fire. The flames starting small and slowly got bigger.

It wasn't long before Jacob showed up with Bella. He introduced her to Seth and Leah and then walked over to me. I stood up and hugged him, then reached down to pick up a blanket that sat on the log and handed it to Bella.

"Here. You might need this tonight. I just ask that you don't ruin it—it was my mother's," I said.

Bella hesitated before taking the blanket. "Uh, thanks...I guess." She sat down on the log as Jacob took my spot on the ground and I sat between his legs.

It wasn't long before the food was brought out and we began roasting hot dogs over the fire. The boys laughed and joked, and Bella and Jacob spent a lot of the time talking. I didn't mind, though. I just enjoyed his arms being wrapped around me. I was able to just sit and relax and laugh and enjoy the company of my family. It felt so nice to have everything going right and have my family so close to me after everything I'd been through over the past year and half.

After everyone was done eating, the story-telling started. Tonight the story of our ancestors was going to be told and passed down to us. Jacob held me close as I laid my head back on his bare chest, listening to his heartbeat as well as to the story. The night air was cold, but the fire and Jacob kept me warm as we listened to the story of how we came to be.

Tonight was a good night, even though Bella was there. Maybe now she would see that she didn't really know everything, like she had thought, and she might let up some. It was a long shot, but maybe—just maybe—I it could happen.


	6. Surprise

I broke free of the school doors with the flood of other high scholars. My locker was empty and my finals completed I was finally done with High School. My eyes began to dart around until I found the person I was looking for. There standing in the sea of teenagers was Jacob with the rest of the boys. Iran over and locked my arms around his.

"I'm finished now all there is to do is being lazy and wait for Monday!" I smiled

"Good you need your rest you still look like you could just pass out at any moment" Jacob said looking down at me

"That could be because I'm running off of an hour of sleep. I had to get some last minute studying done" I replied to happy and tired to really care if someone got mad at me.

Jacob sighed "Come on then let's get you home I want to make sure you're really asleep before Bella comes over"

Since the bonfire things had been quite and something was about to explode there was just a charge in the air the screamed danger. I think I slept for most of the weekend because I hardly remembered any of it. Now I was sitting along with the other students waiting to get my diploma. It was weird I hadn't been nervous at all until they had called me up to receive mine and now my hands where shaky and sweating. I walked up and shook the hand of our principal and smiled for the picture. I could see and hear the whole pack including Jacob's dad Billy, and Sue clapping whistling and hollering. I felt a slight blush over come my cheeks as I went back to my seat.

Once the ceremony was over I was tossed around to person to person getting hugs and congratulations. That afternoon there was a huge cook out at our house. I spent most of it in Jacobs arms didn't matter if we were sitting or standing I was attached to him or I should say he was attached to me. It wasn't until everything had calmed down and all our guest began to leave when Jacob finally let me go.

"I'm sorry Nat I promised Bella I'd come to her graduation party." Jacob said as he kissed my forehead as we stood outside my front door.

"It's okay Jacob, go have fun she is your friend no matter how much I can't stand her." I said looking up at him

Jacob smiled that glorious smile of his. It was my smile it only appeared when I was around.

"You really are to perfect you know that" Jacob beamed.

"No I'm not. I don't really like the fact that you're going to see Bella but I understand she is your friend and she is going to be in your life. I could kick and scream but that would just cause a fight and I don't want that" Natalie said.

"I'll see you in the morning Natalie" Jacob smiled and rubbed my cheek.

"Okay stay safe Jacob" I called as he ran across the yard.

That night I spent with Sam and Emily we had all sorts of goodies as we watched movies I didn't really remember falling asleep but I was woken up when I felt my bed shift. I rolled over and snuggled into to the warm body that I know would be there. I felt Jacob's arm wrap around my waist as I yawned some "Did you enjoy the party?" I murmured

I didn't get a reply so I looked up at him to see him staring back at me. Something was bothering him he was worried why was he worried.

"Something's wrong. What's wrong Jacob?" I asked

"There's going to be a fight Natalie a big one." Jacob said softly

"What do you mean?" I was all sorts of confused

"There is a army of bloodsuckers heading this way and…." Jacob began but stopped

"And what Jacob" I pressed

"And the pack is going to help the Cullens fight them. Their after Bella" Jacob replied

I laid back down and sighed

"We are meeting with them later tonight for a training session" Jacob added

"Okay wake me up then when we have to leave" I sighed curling up into him

"I don't want you coming" Jacob said

"To bad I'm coming if anything to be a translator knowing Sam he will have you guys go in wolf form" I said

The only kind of reply I got was a sigh and squeeze.

It was still dark out when I was woken up I quickly changed into some warmer cloths it might have been summer but it was still cold at night. The pack gathered in the back yard and Sam gave the orders they were just to observe tonight and no one was to phase back to human form under any circumstances. I was to act as translator between then and the Cullens and I was to stay as far back as I could. With everything said everyone phased. Emily came out and handed me a thermos.

"To keep you warm, keep our boys in check" She smiled

"Thanks and I will" I smiled before I hoped onto Sam's back and we were off. By time we reached the clearing the Cullens and Bella were already there. I slid off of Sam's back and walked in front of the pack and let them follow me. Carlisle stepped forward.

"I'm glad to see all of you could come." Carlisle said

"We had a duty to, an army that size is a threat to our people and the town as well" I said

Carlisle nodded.

"We will just be observing tonight and listening to any information you can tell us then for the other nights only two of us will show up…." I said relaying Sam's messages as he told me what to say I paused at the end and looked back.

"Wait there will be other nights?" I asked

Sam nodded and huffed.

"_yes but __**you**__ will not be attending them or the fight." Sam said_

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"We agree to your wishes" Carlisle said.

With that the Cullens took their places as the pack laid down ready to watch and learn. I sat down next to Jacob leaning against his large frame holding the warm thermos close as I yawned.

"_You shouldn't of come you where resting soundly after everything that's been going on you needed to rest and recoup." Jacob said_

"Don't start Jacob do you want me in your head or do you want Bella's vamp in it" I asked

I smirked when all I got was a huff.

I looked over Jacobs back when I heard footsteps. I glared at her daring her to start something I think she got the message when all she did was sit down on the other side of Jacob.

Jacob and Bella seemed to have their own little conversation I didn't bother to pay attention and I closed my eyes to get a little bit more sleep. I was awaken by a nudging and a cold wet nose. I rubbed my eyes and stretched.

"_We are done"_ I head Jacob say.

I stood up and walked back in front of the others.

"Before we go the others want to come up to you and sniff you all individually. So they can remember your individual scent as to not get you guys mixed up with the others" I said rubbing my neck some

They nodded and I was left alone as my pack went and sniffed the others. I was finding it kind of hard not to laugh at their thoughts as they sniffed them. We were heading back into the woods me beinging up the end when Carlisle stopped up.

"I would like to make a request as a Doctor not as a vampire" Carlisle said taking a step closer

We all turned around and looked at him Sam giving him a nod.

"Giving Natalie's condition as a Doctor I have to advise and request that she stays away from the battle." Carlisle said

"My condition I don't have a condition just a little worn down from finals is all" I said looking at him

The big one chuckled and I shot him a glare.

"You don't know dear?" Carlisle asked sounding a little surprised.

"Know what?" I said a little annoyed

"You're Pregnant" Carlisle said sounding like it was common knowledge.

"e..Excuse me?" I asked

"by the sound of the heart beat your around a month maybe a little less or a little more" Carlisle said

I could feel my head starting to spin my world quickly went black.

Carlisle went to come to me but Paul quickly moved so he was standing over me and growled at them. Jacob's cold wet nose is what woke me up and Sam's yelling and growling in me head as Carlisle was trying to reason with them. Sam was clearly pissed by the news and I could hear all of Jacob's worried thoughts now going through his head.

"EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP FOR A SECOND!" I yelled as I began to sit up.

Paul moved from over me as I ran my hands through my hair I gently scratched Jacob behind his ear trying to reassure him.

"Let's go home guys leave them alone they didn't do anything wrong plus we will need them in the fight" I sighed

Jacob laid down allowing me to climb onto his back and we disappeared into the forest.


	7. The Next Morning

Sam thought I was asleep as I lay down in my room, a hand gently resting on my stomach as hushed yelling took place between Sam and my Jacob. I did have to hand it to Sam, though: he was keeping pretty calm considering what was going on.

"How could you? This can ruin her life!" Sam growled.

"It's not like we did this on purpose, Sam," Jacob exclaimed.

"She had everything ahead of her—a chance at school, to get out of here—and now that's gone," Sam said, pacing around the kitchen.

"You know she would never leave this place. She would never leave me," Jacob growled.

I was angry at how Sam was making this out to be all Jacob's fault; and Jacob was right, I would never leave here, especially now that I had Jacob and the baby. I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared. I was terrified; I knew with my money from my parents we were financially okay to take care of the baby, but would I be a good enough mother, as good as my own? I got up out of bed. I could feel tears starting to tickle my eyes as Sam continued to blame Jacob. I walked out into the kitchen and saw Sam, Emily, and Jacob.

"Stop! Stop fighting. It's not just his fault, it's mine, too, and yelling about it isn't going to change it," I said, holding my stomach.

"I love Jacob and he loves me. It isn't like he's going to take off, or we don't have the means to take care of the baby. Plus school will always be there. Right now what I need is all of you guys' support. I'm scared and I need my fiancée and big cousin as well as Emily, and you fighting isn't going to help," I said as tried to push back the tears.

Emily came right over to me, taking me into her arms and holding me close. "She is right. Plus our people have always looked at babies as blessings, and that hasn't changed. This baby is a blessing, and we will look at it like that," she said sternly, looking at the boys.

Jacob was the next one to get up; he came over and hugged me as Emily still held on. My head resting on Emily's, I reached out my hand to Sam. "Sammy, I need you. I'm so scared."

I saw my cousin's eyes soften as he took my hand and hugged me and Emily. "Don't be, Natty. I'm here and I won't let anything happen. I promise," Sam said. I could still hear the hint of anger in his voice. I didn't blame him for being angry; he had a right. He only wanted a better life for me, one he himself wasn't able to achieve due to his inability to escape the phasing.

Emily kissed the top of my head and smoothed down my hair. "Go get some sleep. I'll make you a doctor's appointment in the morning." She looked at Jacob. "You go to bed with her, Jacob. She doesn't need to be alone tonight."

There was no reason for Sam to disagree this time. I was already pregnant; there wasn't anything else that could happen. Jacob placed his hand on the small of my back and led me back to my room.

The next afternoon when I woke up Jacob was gone, like most of the other times when he'd slept with me. I sighed and rolled over onto my side and into a ball, wrapping my arms around my stomach. The events of last night just kept replaying in my head, Carlisle's words echoing in my ear. I really couldn't believe it myself. I mean, we'd only slept with each other twice. I sighed, then threw my covers off of me. There was no use trying to figure it out; it had happened, and that's all there was to it.

I walked out to the kitchen in my baggy pajama pants and tank top. Emily was doing dishes from what I assumed was breakfast. I sat down at the table and rested my head on my hand.

"The others on patrol?" I asked.

"Yeah, they left about two hours ago. You hungry?"

"A little, yeah."

"What would you like?" Emily turned and smiled at me.

A sat and though for a second and then smiled. "French toast with cinnamon and powdered sugar sounds amazing right now."

"Then that is what you will have." Emily smiled and then set to work.

"You're really happy about this, aren't you?" I said.

"Of course I am. A baby is a gift, and it will be nice to have a baby in the house. I can't wait until we go and do the shopping. I want to buy the crib. I know you're more than financially okay to afford one, but I want to do it as a gift," Emily said as she worked.

I smiled some. "I'm not going to argue because you'll just wind up doing it anyway and I don't want to wind up with two cribs in this house."

The following days weren't eventful. The boys spent their time patrolling, then every night two of them went to the training meetings. Before we knew it, it was the day Jacob was leaving to take Bella up to the mountain. He was staying there overnight to keep watch, then Seth was to take over in the morning. There was just one issue: they all expected me to stay back here on the res.

"I'm going with you!" I growled, folding my arms defiantly across my chest as I stood in front of the wolf pack.

"You are not going up there, not while you're caring my child!" Jacob growled back.

"Your child? It's ours, Jacob, and I'm going. You aren't my father or my boss, Jacob," I shot back.

"Natalie, it's too dangerous for you to go to the fight; besides, we need one of us here if things go badly and they come this way," Sam said.

"I hate this. You say I'm part of the pack, yet I'm always the one just sitting around looking pretty," I growled.

Jacob sighed and walked over to me.

"Natalie, I'd be nothing but a worried ball of nerves if I knew you were fighting and was unable to concentrate. Please just stay here—we need you here," Jacob said.

"Fine, but don't think I like it," I said before turning and walking past Emily and the others. I stopped at the back door and turned and glared at Jacob, my eyes flashing yellow.

"You're in the doghouse for that comment, Jacob," I growled before going inside.

I went straight to my room and laid down, hugging my pillow. My life was so complicated sometimes. I really wished I could have some kind of normal life, but no. I had to live in a world of monsters and fights against good and evil. Tomorrow could change everything; I could lose everything tomorrow, my love and my cousin as well as my dysfunctional family. I wouldn't be able to handle it if that happened.

I stood there and watched Natalie storm into the house. Emily walked over and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't take it too personally, Jacob. She's scared and is lashing out. You guys are all she has left in this world, and to lose you would break her beyond repair," Emily said. All I could do was give a slight nod. "Stay safe, Jacob. Natalie needs you to come back—both she and the baby need you to come back," Emily said.

"I will. Tell Natalie I love her and I'll come back to both her and our baby," I said, looking down at the scared woman next to me.

"I will. You'd better go now. Edward and Bella are probably waiting," Emily urged.

I nodded and walked towards the forest, each one of my brothers patting me on the shoulder as I passed them.

"We'll see you tomorrow Jacob," I heard Sam say.

I nodded and disappeared into the forest. I ran, heading to the clearing where I was to meet Edward and Bella.

A/N: Okay this sequel is starting to come to a close then it's on to breaking dawn. And some amazing news for you my readers I finish school in 3 weeks so that means more free times yay, but not a lot since that also means I need to start looking for a real life job. But defiantly more time for writing so I want to thank all of you for being so patient and understanding you all are the best and I love you guys all.


	8. The Fight

That night I lay in bed listening to Jacob as he apologized and pleaded with me to answer him. I wiped tears away as I refused. I got up and walked outside and looked up at the sky; clouds covered it as the snow fell, melting as soon as it hit the ground. I looked in the direction where I knew Jacob was lying outside a tent in the freezing cold, Bella's teeth were chattering from inside the tent, and the wind was howling.

I was brought out of my thoughts when a pair of strong arms wrapped around me. I looked up behind me and there stood my cousin.

"It's cold out tonight," he said.

"It's even worse up there. It's like a blizzard up on that mountain," I said, looking back towards the mountains.

He didn't say anything, just stood there and held me close, keeping me warm. I turned around in his arms and looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Sammy, please make sure he makes it home. Don't let him be someone left on the battlefield."

Sam's warm, calloused fingertips brushed against my forehead as he moved hair out of my face. "I promise, Natty. I will bring him home. Come on back inside. You need to sleep," Sam said, looking down at me.

It wasn't long before I got tired of the sound of Bella's teeth chattering. I got up, phased back, and got a jacket and took it into the tent. Edward didn't like the idea of me lying in the sleeping bag with Bella too much, but he hated the idea of his girlfriend freezing to death more. It wasn't until Bella was asleep that Edward spoke.

"How is your fiancée handling the news?" he asked.

"As well as anyone who just graduated high school could be, I guess," I said, looking over at him.

"So I guess you won't be coming after Bella any more," Edward said, and it wasn't really a question.

"I haven't been after Bella since she left to go save you. Just like you know Bella is your 'forever,' we wolves have a way of telling our forevers, too. That night when Natalie came after me after hearing what all had happened, seeing her standing there in the moonlight I just knew she was the only one I wanted, the only one I needed. Bella will always be my best friend and I'll always be there to protect her, but my heart belongs to Natalie," I said, looking over at Edward.

He gave a soft chuckle. "Bella seems to think you're just trying to make her jealous or something."

"Yeah, well, Bella doesn't want to admit that part of her, deep down, loves me," I said.

"But she loves me more," Edward answered with a smirk.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I like it. I still don't agree with you two; she deserves a normal," I said.

"I agree with the normal bit. I don't want this kind of life for her, but she's persistent and stubborn," Edward said with a slight chuckle as he looked lovingly at Bella.

"Natalie is the same way. I can always tell when to just give up. Her eyes…those eyes of hers become otherworldly; so majestic," I said, looking toward the zipped flap of the tent.

"Her eyes do stand out against her dark skin, but they just seem like normal blue eyes to me," Edward shrugged.

"No, you don't understand. When you really look into her eyes—I mean, really look into them—you can see that there are three different shades of blue in there, each color melding in with the next, and they swim with emotion. They were the first thing I noticed on her first day of school. I didn't realize it that day, but I fell in love with her eyes that day. I'd never seen anything so beautiful. They were so exotic and fierce, but so soft and gentle at the same time," I explained.

Edward smiled briefly. "For me it was Bella's scent."

We talked until I couldn't keep my eyes open any more. The next morning I left Bella and Edward talking while I decided to go and scout the perimeter. As soon as I phased, there she was in my head.

"Jacob…I'm sorry." Her voice was soft, and I could just see her there, curled up in her bed and looking out the window towards the mountains, her eyes moist.

"Don't be, Natalie. You're right, the baby isn't just mine, but both of you are my life and I can't let you risk your life. If I lost you I wouldn't have anything left in this world worth living for. In order for me to get through this alive I have to know you're there, safe," I explained.

"I understand. Just please be safe, and make sure Sammy comes back, too," Natalie said.

"We're all coming back, Natalie. Our whole family is coming back, and once this is over everything will go back to normal and we can be happy—have our baby, get married, and enjoy the company of the ones we love all around us," I reassured her.

"I love you, Jacob Black," she said softly.

"I love you, too, Natalie," I replied, just before I felt her cut the link.

When I returned I heard Edward and Bella talking about their engagement. It angered me, but there was little I could do about it.

I phased back and walked over to them. "I need to head back to the pack. Seth is almost here," I said, and I turned to walk away. Bella probably noticed I was angry, because I heared her hurried footsteps behind me just before she grabbed my arm.

"Jacob…" I heard her say with such longing. There was a time I'd yearned to hear her say my name like that, but that time had come and gone.

"I can't congratulate you, Bella, because I don't agree with it. But I don't have any right to stop you. I won't be coming to the wedding, either. If you change your mind, then call me, but until then this is goodbye, Bella." I said, looking over my shoulder at her. Her grip on my arm slowly loosened and I sprinted off.

I sat in the living room and chewed my nails. The fighting had started and I could see it all through everyone's eyes. There were so many of the vampires it was hard to keep an eye on them all. I stood up and began to pace.

"How is it going?" I heard Emily ask, worry in her eyes.

"It's moving really fast. It's hard to follow it all. Down in the field everyone is faring pretty well. Leah is being stupid and reckless, though. She needs to stop, otherwise she or someone else is going to wind up hurt. But up on the cliff the redhead and one of the lackeys has shown up. Edward and Seth are fighting them. Seth is doing pretty well, holding his own."

It didn't take long for the battle to be over. Seth and Edward started burning the remains of the vampires while the Cullens and the pack gathered more remains down on the field. I was just about to sit down in relief at everyone being fine when it happened. It was fast, and I didn't see the pain coming.

"JACOB!" I screamed, doubling over and falling to the floor.

I immediately felt Emily's hands on my back. Her words were muffled as the noise of the pack's voices erupted in my head, and the sound of Jacob screaming in pain. Then all the voices except for Jacob's disappeared. I looked at Emily with tears streaming down my face.

"Jacob—he's hurt. Leah went after a stray by herself, but she didn't realize there were two of them. Jacob jumped to push her out of the way and one of them got him—squeezed him so tight," I said desperately. "I have to get to Billy's. I need and excuse to go over."

Emily got up and ran into the kitchen and came back with one of the pies she had baked earlier that day. "Here, take this. Tell Billy I sent you over with the pie."

I nodded and put on my boots, then I grabbed the pie and hurried over to Jacob's. I gathered myself together on my way there and put on the best smile I could. When I got there I could hear Jacob inside. Everyone but Sam was outside, hanging around the front porch and trying not to look worried. As I went up the front steps, Charlie Swan came out.

"W-what happened?" I asked, doing my best to act like I didn't already know and was just coming upon the scene.

"Seems your boyfriend got into a motorcycle accident," he said. "Dr. Carlisle is in there; just got here. He'll know what to do."

I rushed past him and into the house, hurriedly setting the pie down on the table. Then I stared to run to Jacob, but Sam caught me up in his arms.

"Let me go! He needs me!" I cried, once I was past Charlie and able to drop the act.

"No, you need to wait outside. You'll just be in the way. Carlisle will take care of him," Sam said firmly, holding me back as I reached for Jacob.

"Jacob, I'm here! Jacob, I'm here!" I cried.

I heard him trying to say my name through his pain before Sam shut the door.

I felt warm arms wrap around my shoulder and lead me over to the porch railing and looked up to see that it was Paul. I dug my face into his chest as I cried, letting my sobs shake my body. It was dark before anyone said anything, and of course it had to be Leah.

"He should have stayed out of the way. I could have handled it," she said.

I was still curled up against Paul, though my sobs had subsided. I whirled around and glared at Leah. I marched over to her and stared her straight in the eye.

"Handle it? If he'd stayed out of the way you would have been dead, Leah, and now it's because of you and your selfishness and recklessness that Jacob is in there in that state!" I growled.

She didn't say anything, just crossed her arms and huffed. I turned, placing a comforting hand on Billy's shoulder before returning to my safe haven in the warmth of Paul's arms. I hadn't grabbed a jacket and it was so cold out.

Shortly after that Carlisle walked out and explained everything and said he would be back later. Then he turned to me and smiled. "Go on in, he's asking for you."

I nodded and began to go inside but stopped in the doorway, my hand resting on it as I looked over my shoulder at Carlisle. "Thank you, Carlisle, from both of us," I said, and I placed my hand on my stomach to reveal what I meant by "us".

I walked inside and headed back to Jacob's bedroom, where he lay bathed in sweat. I went to the bathroom and got a rag and ran it under cool water, then took it back to Jacob's room. I gently sat down on the bed, making sure it didn't jostle him, and began dabbing his forehead with the cool rag. He opened his eyes slightly and did his best to smile.

As I swiped his bangs out of his face with the rag, I noticed just how much he had been letting his hair grow out. "Don't ever do something stupid like that again," I scolded.

"Promise," he replied. I smiled back down at him and just hummed quietly, letting him rest and trying my best to cool him down.

It wasn't long before Bella showed up. I looked over to where she stood at the door to Jacob's room and then back at Jacob and kissed his forehead before standing up slowly, so as not to rock his body. "I'll give you two some time alone. I'll be back later, Jacob."

I walked past Bella out to the living room went and gave Billy a hug. "I'm going to go back home for a little bit, get a few things, then I'll be back. I thought I'd sleep on the couch and help you in case Jacob needs anything in the middle of the night."

"You're too sweet, Natalie," Billy said with a smile.

"Don't forget I brought you that pie Emily made. It's your favorite—blackberry," I said before heading out the door.


	9. The Invitation

A month had passed since the fight and life was finally getting back to normal. Jacob had signed up for online high school courses for the following school year and we were talking about possibly buying the house that was up for sale and sat halfway between Emily and Billy's house. Right now life had us relaxing in Jacob's shed looking at the first ultrasound images of our baby. Jacob looked at them weirdly, turning them every which-way. "Does our baby really look like an alien?"

"He doesn't look like an alien!" I huffed.

We had gotten our first ultrasound to get a more accurate idea of how far along I was and to talk about what kind of tests were available to check for problems. Jacob was over the moon that I was pregnant, but he had a hard time believing that our baby currently looked like a cross between a baby and an alien. "How can you tell it's a boy?" Jacob brought the image closer to his face, trying to see if he could tell.

"I can't, but I don't want to call the baby 'it'—plus I want a little boy," I said, looking down at my belly; when I wore a tight, form-fitting shirt you could see the belly forming. According to my doctor I was just a few days short of being ten weeks along. I still hadn't felt the baby move yet and had been worried about this, but the doctor had assured me it was normal, and women usually didn't start to feel the baby move until they were around sixteen to twenty weeks pregnant.

Jacob smiled as he placed his large hand on my belly even though he knew he wouldn't feel anything; just knowing that was where his son or daughter lay growing made his heart swell. He looked from my belly to my eyes and smiled before giving me a kiss. We were interrupted by the sound of Billy clearing his throat.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" he asked.

I smiled. "No, I was just trying to explain to your son that our baby does not look like an alien."

"Oh, and how is that going?" Billy asked.

"I'm winning, of course." I smiled.

"That's my girl," Billy laughed.

"Was there something you needed, Dad?" Jacob asked, looking over at his dad.

"This just came in the mail," Billy said, holding out a fancy envelope.

I stood up and walked over to take the envelope from him. "Emily wanted me to let you know you're invited over for dinner. She's making pot roast," I said, suddenly remembering about her message.

Billy smiled as he placed a hand on my belly and gave it a soft rub. "Thank you. I'll be sure to be there."

I smiled and turned to Jacob as I opened the envelope. It was a invitation to Edward and Bella's wedding. With it was the note from Edward saying how he was breaking the rules by sending the invitation to the two of us, but if our roles had been reversed he would have wanted the option himself—and there was the fact that Jacob was Bella's best friend. I looked up at Jacob and saw the anger written on his face.

"You can burn that," he said.

"Jacob, I know how much you hate the idea of those two together, but you should go. You're her best friend, and this will be one of the biggest days of her life, one she'll remember for years down the road, and being her best friend, you should be there to support her. You don't have to agree with it, but you can still support her," I explained, crossing my arms and looking at him.

"I can't believe what you're saying. You hate Bella," Jacob said as he stood up.

"No, I don't. I hate how she acts and how she strung you around," I replied.

Jacob made a noise that sounded like a cross between a sigh and a growl as he ran his fingers through his hair and started to pace. "I don't know, Natalie," he said stubbornly.

"Jacob Black, do you want to have it on your conscience knowing your best friend will look back on that day and remember how her best friend in the world—the one person she loves more than Edward—wasn't there to support her?" I argued.

"Edward admits he was breaking the rules, so she obviously doesn't want me there," Jacob countered.

I pinched the bridge of my nose. Men could be so thick sometimes. "Do you really know nothing about girls, Jacob? She told Edward not to invite you because she knows it will be painful for you and she doesn't want to put you through that."

"It's not that I don't know anything about girls, it's that you guys can't make up your mind. You say one thing and you don't even mean what you're saying," Jacob said, frustrated.

"Jacob, listen to me." I walked over to him and placed my hand on his cheek. "Trust me, she wants nothing more than for you to be there standing in the crowd, supporting her, and if you do that you know I'm going to be right there by your side supporting you. I really think you'll both regret it if you don't go to this wedding."

Jacob sighed in defeat. "Am I ever going to win an argument with you?"

"No, because you love me and don't want to see me hurt or angry," I said with a smile.

Jacob chuckled and swooped me up in his arms, spinning around as he kissed me. He pulled away and looked into my eyes again. Every time he looked into my eyes it was like he was seeing them for the first time all over again. "You are one amazing woman, Natalie. How did I get so lucky?"

"I don't know, Jacob, but that doesn't really matter, now does it?" I replied. "You do know what this means, though, right?" I said, holding up the invitation.

"What?" Jacob asked suspiciously.

"You're taking me out dress shopping tomorrow. I don't have a single dress that will fit my belly," I said ruefully.

Jacob laughed and sat me down. "Why do I have a feeling we won't be just shopping for a dress? Shoes and jewelry will be involved as well, I just know it."

"That's a given. Whenever you buy a new dress you need to buy new shoes and jewelry to go with it," I said reasonably.

Jacob just shook his head a little before kissing my forehead. "Come on, let's get you home so you can rest some before everyone shows up for dinner and bombards you with questions about the baby."

I took Jacob's hand in mine and we walked out of his shed and headed back to Emily's. We had come a long way over come many things but as they say a journey's end is only the begging.

A/N: Okay this is the last chapter for never going to be alone I know it was short but I thought it was a good enough length for this. The following and final part of the story will be called A Journey's End


End file.
